The Labyrinth
by Troublmaker
Summary: It is Two days until the auditions/sign-ups for Dance Central 3. What happens if a certain DR. doesn't want them in the Picture? Find out more in this exciting story The Labyrinth.. A story only about a journey into a Labyrinth. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 The light of the lantern

_**Taye P.O.V**_

We ran and ran, Lil'T was huffing and sweating. My stomach had the most painful knot. We were so tired but we couldn't stop. We were already super late because someone *Ahem* Lil'T *Ahem* Forgot to set the alarm clock.

"Yo ah'm so tired!" screamed Lil'T "Why do we's gots ta wake up so early."

"ah don' know,Hurry up! Were going ta be Late!" I crash into the doors, and we collapse on the ground. Breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"Your Late Taye," someone says. I look up to see everyone stareing at us. And by everyone I meant all the crews such as Lush crew, Hi-def, Riptide, Glitterati, and Lil'T and me. Or I should say 'Flashforward'.

"Stop stareing, D'ya got a Problem?" I scream at them. They all sneer, roll there eyes. Except the Glitterati they sort of hissed with a Hmph.

Here's the situation. Its two days before the sign-ups/ auditions for Dance Cental 3 and I guess they invited us as a thank you for Dance Central 2. Each Dance Central we had to compete for a spot. Sure these were the people from Dance Central 2 but, they were competition.

**They were enemys.**

It didn't bother me, I don't need them. Friends don't do you any good. They are just a hassle. I lift up my chin in pride and sat down. Then a butler came in and brought us to a dining room. It was pretty fancy with red velvet furniture with gold finishing. It was oldschool but I guess that's the theme. Even Little Miss 'everything HAS to be perfect' Aubrey approved. And that was just the Decor. The Table was set with white table cloth, a cyclopean center piece with millions of flowers, The dining set matched the furniture set and it was obviously expensive. I've never been in such a fancy dinner and I was sort of embarrassed being such a elegant place wearing only street clothes.

We sat down and a whole bunch of waiters with foods came from the door. The food choices were breathtaking. Beautiful foods from all around the world. There were Thai food, Korean food, Mexican food, French food, Chinese food, Jamaican food, sushi, tacos, steak, lobster, chicken, and many other foods. We all stare at it (except for Aubrey and Glitterati who probably eat these stuff everyday) in awe and some of us even started to drool. The waiters left in a flash and it was just us in the dining room.

It was dead silent and every move someone makes is like a earthquake. You see we aren't exactly "friends." We were pretty suspicous with each other around. To end the awkward silence Aubrey and Glitterati started eating. We didn't want them to get all the food so the rest started eating and Oh my god... the food was AMAZING! Even better then how it smells. Every bite made me shiver with happiness. It was like every drop danced a little on my tongue. After the first bite we forgot about everyone and gorged ourselves in the delicious food. Good thing I skipped breakfast because I wanted more and didn't want to get full. But sadly, I got so full that it hurt to move. Then the desert came,

Icecream. Yea it wasn't the ultra extravagant desert to top off the fancy dinner. But Glitch's eye's widen and squirmed with excitement. I guess it was a favorite for the youngie.

We ate it but... the taste was very weird. It was cold , but it was bitter and very strong. I was a bit confused so stupidly, I took another bite to make sure. Then Angel stood up.

"I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! DON'T EAT IT!" he screamed.

Just after he said it the room started to spin. A few people collapse.I tried to fight it but to no provail. I fell to the floor but I felt no pain. I felt nothing. Then It went dark.

**We were drugged.**

I woke up in dark place. I had no idea where we were. We only had a little lantern for light. I stood up to see that everyone was still unconcious. The atmosphere was shivering even though it had a warm breeze like the feeling inside a tunnel. Only it felt dangerous. You could here the howling of the wind and a little water air was misty and humid which was unusual. I tried to shine the lantern to see where we were. But only to see more black darkness. Not only did it felt creepy but it felt like...

**Someone was watching us.**

Soon everyone started to get up and they looked around. They were shocked, scared, holding on to there crewmate. Lil'T got up and I had to comfort her, she was very paniced and she is just a youngie in such a scary situation. No one spoke, so I broke the silence.

"We were drugged weren't we..." I say.

"It was the icecream," Bodie says, " where are we?"

"Hell, do I know."

Then this odd , high tech robotic thing came and projected a hologram towards us. It was a weird looking old man with side burns and tiny glasses.

"Good Morning everyone, I am Dr. Tan" says the hologram, " I hope you liked the food. The Icecream was my own personal creation. You are currently in my version of the famous Labyrinth. You will-"

"WHAT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US? I'LL CONTACT THE POLICE! YOU BETTER ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS! OR I'LL-" Emilia screams but only to be interupted by the hologram.

"Hush child, Your questions will be answered, As I was saying. This Labyrinth has 7 ways in, but only one way out and it is underground. The reason I captured you in here, is because it would be a tradegy to have you sign-up for Dance Central 3. For my Robots will take over Dance Central and will be the Best and Only dance crew in the world. MUAHAHA! If you-"

"But dere are other dance crews auditioning. why us?" Mo yells.

"So many interuptions! Crews from before have a better chance of making it in and I can't have anyone have such a big chance. Im not going to let scum like you get in the way. You could try to get out but I doubt you would find a way. Your other questions will be answered later ta~ta "He says.

I got furious. Why the hell did he haveta trap us here! "Git us otta here, ya creep!" I scream. I charge at him ready to beat that thing up. Instead Mo grabs my shoulder stopping me and the hologram laughs. "Good thing he stopped you, or else you would have been 'shocked' of what will happen," he chuckles. I sneer at him but before I could say anything the robot, sort of, flew away. Leaving us in the dark.

Silence... That's what came after that. We basically sat there waiting ...for anything really. On the hard floor, no sound except for the water dripping and howl of the wind. The crews huddling together, some even sobbing.

Lil'T ,shaking with fear, held on to me. She grabbed my arm and clenched it. She was frightened and I was the only one who she has right now. I couldn't let this happen to her. There are little ones like Glitch and Lil'T.

I stared at the light of the lantern. Was this really our fate? Do we really just sit here and not do anything?

**No it isn't... I can't just sit here. We have to do something. I can't just sit here and die.**

I stand up and grab the lantern and the crews look up at me.

**If no one will lead the way... then I will.**

"Get yo asses up, we going t' git the f*** outta here. On time fo Dance Central 3!" I encourage them.

"But it's dangerous! There is only one way out! This is a Labyrinth you know!" Jaryn says.

"Yea but there IS a way out and that's all that matters. We could find our way out if we stick together!" says Emilia with a huge grin and I smile at her.

"How do you know? How do you know we'll be safe? Are you sure we are going to survive?" says Angel.

"Sis, Are you sure? We going ta be safe right?" Lil'T asks me.

I smile at her "Positive."

The rest of the crew stands up hyped up ,but still nervous and scared. I grin and start to walk, acting confident and sure of everything. But despite my actions,

**I was terrified.**

But I couldn't just do nothing. Someone had to step up.

We walked forward, into the darkness. We didn't know what we were walking too. Danger?Death? A way out? All we knew was that step of faith will lead us into a remarkable adventure. And the only thing we had in this Labyrinth was each other and the light of the lantern.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**-Hey guys :D what do you think of this idea? It was inspired by a book from ONE of my favorite series ****Percy Jackson and The Olympians****. **

**-There will be more P.O.V from different characters. This chapter just happens to be a Taye P.O.V. There isn't alot of Taye stories but I see her as a rather strong, brave, courageous, ****intimidating** **character. **

**-I'm sorry, I wrote this in such a rush because i wanted to post this before my trip (I wrote this in like 20 min. and my hand aches like crazy!) . I might've made a few mistakes. All in all I wanted to add a little adventure to the Dance Central section :D What can I say I want to expand my horizons.**

**- Please review I want to know what you guys think! Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sphinx, and the Gameshow

_**Lil'T P.O.V**_

We started walking, and we had no absolute clue where the hell we were going. It was dark, pitch black, even with the lantern. It was like we were at a dark sea abyss. I was scared to death, if the crews weren't here I would have been already crying.

**I couldn't let them see weakness, I had to stay strong**.

I was supposed to be the little sister of Taye. Taye is remarkably strong and courageous. She fearlessly snapped us back into our senses.

**Taye really isn't scared of anything**.

This is one of the reasons why I look up to her. If it wasn't for her we would be stuck back there wallowing in our fear, feeling sorry for ourselves. I should really be thankful to have such an amazing sister.

"Where are we going?I don't see anything!" Miss Aubrey scowls.

"Hey we had to do something, there is got to be a way out," Bodie says.

"Tan says this is a Labyrinth No? Based on greek mythology? Princesa and I has studied about it before," Angel says.

"Why did you guys study it?"

"Daddy wants the best education for his little girl" Aubrey says with a smile. Which makes me gag a little.

"Well if you know soooo much about it, then why don't you get us out of here," says Emilia rolling her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? A labyrinth was made to fool you. The best you can do is not think."

"Yea, not think...that makes sense...Awesome..."Glitch says rolling his eyes. The crews really don't get along.

**It seemed forever**, as if we were walking for miles on the same spot. Everyone started huffing and sweating like they just ran all around the world. Imagine getting tired out of a good 14 mile run, now imagine it one million times worse. Yup, that's how it feels. We started growing weary.

"Okay I'm done! I shall not waste my sweet time and energy on this!" Jaryn yells stopping.

"We haveta keep'n movin! Or we'll nevah git otta here!" Mo tells her.

"Its not like we were getting anywhere in the first place! and don't dare speak to my sister in such a rude way!"Kerith says defending his sister.

"Oh common guys, we can't just stay here."

"**NO**..."They both say in unison.

**What were we going to do?**

I mean we can't just LEAVE them...can we? No, if we didn't stick together we'd be toast! I mean I wouldn't say I like these losers but...hey, they are all I've got.

**After a few seconds of silence a miracle given by the lords angels happens. **

**A little light shines in the distance. **

A little speck of light, no bigger than a book.

**But that speck meant hope...hope that there is...a future.**

We ran, ran like there was no tomorrow. We forgot about all of our throbbing legs. We were so happy to see that light. The speck became bigger and bigger and our hope became stronger and stronger.

As we walked into the white light, we were stunned. It was so bright! And wandering around in black darkness for some time does NOT help. As our eyes adjusted we find ouselves on the stage of a gameshow studio with millions of blue seats, but no one sitting on it.

Music blared , spotlights blazed, and we hear the audience cheer but we couldn't see had blue glitter, and colorful streamers flew from the ceiling, which was just black darkness. Then what stunned me was a robot. It had the silver robot body of a huge lion, wearing glittery accents (accessories,jewelry) of blue, and a tech human head, we couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy. It wasn't like the human robot we have seen but it was a...

"Sphinx..."I said aloud. It was weird seeing it robot style. Dr. Tan has gotten creative with his work. The Sphinx began to speak in a low gameshow voice,

"Welcome lucky contestants! get ready to play...ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" and the invisible audience goes crazy. "If you win you will win a passageway, If you miss a question you will stay here...**forever."**

...That didn't sound good.

"First question, Your casualty has a weak rapid pulse, pale skin, is cold and clammy, Do you suspect Asphyxia?" the sphinx says in a low voice, fast rapid pace.

"What da hell?"Mo says. "Is that your final answer?" the robot sphinx responds.

"NONONO!"

"No, It is shock, not asphyxia" Bodie and Emila says and we look at them amazied. I guess we were lucky haveing lifeguards with us.

"That is wrong!" it says. "WHAT NO IT ISN'T!" Bodie says.

"scanning, scanning, brrrr, COMPLETE...THAT IS wr-CORRECT!" Its says. Then the invisible audience cheers.

"Next question, Using the SQL GROUP BY phrase with a SELECT statement can help detect which problems?"

"What da hell?" says Taye. "Is that your final answer?", "NONONO!"

Glitch steps forward and I look at him as if he was crazy. He answers confidently saying,

"The inconsistent values problem."

"That is wr-brr-brr -scanning,- scanning, *ktch ktch* COMPLETE...That is WR-wr CORRECT!" The sphinx says now twitching. Sparks began flaring, and now it didn't talk normally. I guess it wasn't programmed to say CORRECT.

"NextQ-QQ Question , Who-"

"HOW MANY QUESTIONS ARE THERE?" Taye asks sternly.

"Next Q-QQQuesttion, What is made of 4 letters,yet is also made up of 3, Although is written with 8 letters, and then with 4, rarely consists of 6, and never is written with 5?"

...

_What da hell?_

We were completely stumped. That question made no sense. We all thought long and hard and it was silent. Then the jeopardy music came on, which pressured us even more. But before we were gonners the unlikely of persons stepped up.

Mo stepped forward and everyone gasped,

**What ever he said would equal either a way out, or imprisonment forever. **

He took a deep breath, everyone was listening intently, because

**the words he said would determine our fate.**

"Everything is true, What equals four letters, yet equals three letters, although, eight letters, then, four, rarely has six letters, never is written wit' 5. Yo' jus 'xplained how many letters are 'n each word."

We stared at Mo wide eyed in shock. He just grinned in pride. Who knew he was that wise?

The robot sphinx started to twitch, shortage, head spinning, and make strange noises. All of which are not good signs for technology. It started to move strangely.

"T-TH-THAT I-IS-IS *ktcchh ktcchh* WR-WR-W CO-CORRECT," after it said that it basically exploded. Fire blazed from all of the sparking. The invisible audience didn't cheer. But streamers fell again and horns blared.

The lights dimmed and we could see a tunnel, was this our way out?

Then a silver hovercraft came *beep beep* and with giant robot claws took the sphinx. Before it left a voice recording said,

"**This is not the end**, do you think this is the last of your troubles? It is not, there will be more obstacles and how you will ever leave, WILL BE AT MY DISCRETION. MUAHAHAHAH."

The hover craft left and it turns pitch black again. The only light was our trusted lantern and the passageway.

Will we ever get out?

What 'obstacles'... will we be facing?

Will this end happily? Or into imprisonment forever?

Has our fate already been decided?

There was nothing we could do to answer our questions. The only thing we could do is...

**Move forward, and don't look back.**

There may be many hardships. But as long as we had the light of the passageway, There will always be a future.

As long as we had each other, **We will never be alone**.

_To be continued..._

* * *

-If you didn't know already. The lantern=hope. The passageway=the future, The crew members=the friends and family that are there to do the journey with you.

-There will be more character P.O.V's

-Please review~ Thank you.


End file.
